


A Normal Sleepover

by Morning66



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: Biana and Sophie kiss when they are all of fifteen, lying across Biana's bed long after they should be asleep.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Normal Sleepover

Biana and Sophie kiss when they are all of fifteen, lying across Biana's bed long after they should be asleep. Sophie's face is a mess of makeup that it'd taken Biana several hours to convince her to apply and Sophie only about ten seconds to ruin with a wipe of her hand. When they pull apart, Sophie's face is flushed, both with blood and the blush Biana had expertly applied, and she can only imagine hers is the same.

She hadn't meant for it to happen, hadn't expected it one bit, and she'd bet all her favorite dresses and half of her jewelry that Sophie hadn't either. Of course, that doesn't really mean anything since it took her literal years to realize she was the center of a gigantic love triangle, but still.

It was Friday night, or really a Saturday morning by that point, and Sophie had come to sleep over at the Vacker's. It had been Biana's idea because so much had been going on, was always going on, that she thought they needed a break. A night to chat and be friends and gossip and pretend, just for a handful of hours, that they could ever have any semblance of a normal adolescence.

"We never have sleepovers when we aren't on the run, or trying to figure out something." Biana had pleaded with Sophie. "Come over! I promise my stupid brother won't be around!" Once, she might have had to specify which stupid brother, but that was lifetimes ago. Now, she just had to convince Fitz to stay away and keep his stupid romance drama out of this.

And so, Sophie had agreed and they'd spent the evening pretending to be normal girls, eating sweets and putting on makeup and gossiping about people from the school they barely went to anymore.

It had just happened, as they lay there talking about everything that didn't matter, all the normal, unimportant things that they mostly forgot about in the chaos of their lives. Sophie had made some joke, probably not even a good joke because Biana honestly can't remember it, and they'd both cracked up, high on too little sleep and too many treats. Then, in those hazy, post laughter moments their eyes had met and locked, brown staring into teal.

Somebody had started it, but Biana couldn't tell for the life of her who. Was it her? Sophie? Maybe they'd conveyed some subliminal message when their eyes locked, a message that neither of them even knew they were sending, but both knew how to respond to.

However it started, it happened, lips against lips, eyes closed to the world. It was chaste, no tongues, no moving, none of the things Biana's heard other girls whisper about in school with flushed faces and eyes darting around for mentors, but it still felt like something. Something strong and happy and tingly that Biana's never really felt before in her fifteen years on this planet.

They stare at each other once it's over, all wide, scared eyes, messy hair, and pajamas with decorations several years too young for them. Their eyes lock again and then, as if in unison, they glance down and stare intently at the design on Biana's comforter as if it holds the secrets to all their world's problems.

Biana reaches up, touches two fingers to her lips, feels the tingling sensation draining out of them. It's over now and the something Biana felt during the kiss has warped into an entirely different something, something heavy and scared and ashamed curled into the pit of her stomach, pressing hard against her gut.

Sophie's the one to finally break the silence, voice quavering, but clear, because she's always been the brave one. "What was that?"

Biana drags her gaze away from the flowers on her comforter, meeting Sophie's eyes and feeling a zap of lighting in her stomach. "I don't know." She pauses, considers her next words. "We shouldn't have done that."

"It felt nice, though." Sophie replies, her voice soft and hesitant.

Biana flips over on her back and stares up at the chandelier on her ceiling. It's been there since she was born, since long before the Neverseen or the Black Swan or elf girls with brown eyes. She feels rather than sees Sophie flip onto her back too, so they're lying side by side, shoulders and arms touching lightly. "Yeah, it did."

She expects admitting that she liked kissing her female best friend to change things, expects something to crash down, a siren to sound. Nothing does, though. Nothing changes.

They lie like that for a long time in silence, lights on, neither sleeping, deep in their thoughts. No more kisses happen, nothing like that, but Biana thinks it's a bit exhilarating just to be lying together, touching in so many small points along their sides.

Finally, when the clock hits three, Biana pulls herself up. "Maybe we better go to bed, Soph."

She gets a nod in return and they both climb under the blankets together, facing each other in the darkness. They've shared sleeping arrangements so many times over the years, but this feels different in a way Biana can't even begin to describe, excitement and awkwardness replacing what was once comfort and familiarity.

"Maybe…" Sophie starts and then stops and starts again. "Maybe we could do that again sometime."

Even in the dark, Biana can see her brown eyes glinting, nervous, but excited and she doesn't think Sophie's ever looked or sounded more human. Once, Biana would have considered that an insult, but maybe, just maybe, it's not. Humans don't have lists of possible matches and don't shun you if you don't pick from them. Humans, well, they're allowed to choose and maybe they make mistakes, but they're still their mistakes.

And, she thinks, maybe humans would accept this, or at least tolerate it more than the elves would. She thinks back to a few years ago, eating gelato on the streets of Italy when two girls passed, holding hands. No one had called them out, or yelled, or screamed. They'd just gone by and that was that.

"Yeah. Maybe we could."

They grin at each other, too bright and too awkward. "Night." Sophie whispers.

"Goodnight."

Biana expects it to take her a while to fall asleep, thoughts racing in her head, but it doesn't. Sure, this is scary and confusing and new and weird, but that could describe everything else in their world right now too. Compared to everything they've been through and everything they'll probably go through in the future, this isn't so bad. At least it made her feel happy for a few minutes, lighting up the darkness that shrouds their world now.


End file.
